jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's Adventures Series
An upcoming Adventure series to be created by Twilight Sparkle on Google Plus. Members * Twilight Sparkle (EG) (Leader) * Applejack (EG) * Fluttershy (EG) * Rainbow Dash (EG) * Rarity (EG) * Pinkie Pie (EG) * Spike (EG) * Sunset Shimmer * Frankie Stein * Clawdeen Wolf Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls.png|Team Leader Rainbow Dash in Equestria Girls.png Applejack Equestria Girls.png Fluttershy in Equestria Girls.png Rarity in Equestria Girls.png Pinkie Pie in Equestria Girls.png Spike as a Dog.jpg Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Omi.png 250px-Raimundo.png 250px-Kimiko.png 250px-Clay.png 3215967287 1 4 Vn3nKrIK.jpg Dojo.png Grimm.gif Title-wander-character.png Sylvia.png Jakey human.gif Kayley.png Mavis.jpg 6247123309 c28a9a8325.jpg Oj-drix.jpg Monster High Frankie Stein 3.png Profile art - Draculaura.jpg Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Gru.jpg Images Skunk.jpg Image Kyle Akers.jpg MIB - Godzilla.png Ea1 d4ea5dacff.jpg 1 Spidey Comicon scaled 600.jpg Character-nova.jpg|Nova character-powerman.jpg|Power Man character-ironfist.jpg|Iron Fist Character-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger 1890224-character large 332x363 dudley.jpg Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg * Draculaura * Danny Cat * Godzilla (MIB) * Grim * Gru * Jake Long * Kayley * Kyle Akers * Omi * Raimundo Pedrosa * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Dojo * Ping-Pong * Mavis * Osmosis Jones * Drix * Skunk * Spider Man * Nova * Power Man * Iron Fist * White Tiger * Wander * Sylvia * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell The Heylin Empire * Adagio Dazzle * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk * Midnight Sparkle * Principal Abacus Cinch * Ultron * Venom * Carnage * Doctor Octopus * Chase Young * Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Wuya * Hannibal Roy Bean * Set the God of Chaos * Anubis the God of Death * Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation * The Chameleon * Turbo * Dr. Nefarious﻿ * Scroop * Kylo Ren * Queen Chrysalis * Tirek * Lord Hater * Commander Peepers * Drago Bludvist * Drago's Bewilderbeast * Master Xehanort * Vanitas * Young Xehanort * Ansem the Seeker of Darkness * Xemnas * Xigbar * Saix * Shredder * Slade * General Grievous * King Ghidorah * Bela List of Adventures Season 1: Friendship is Magic! *Twilight and Kyle's Beginning of Equestria Girls *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Twilight meets Aladdin *Twilight meets The Little Mermaid *Twilight meets Beauty and The Beast *Twilight meets The Lion King *Twilight listens the story of The Amazing Spider-Man *Twilight meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Twilight meets Bambi *Twilight meets Peter Pan *Twilight meets Cinderella *Twilight meets Sleeping Beauty *Twilight meets Pinocchio *Twilight's Adventures of Fantasia *Twilight meets Dumbo *Twilight and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Twilight's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland *Twilight meets Lady and The Tramp *Twilight meets One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Twilight's Adventures of The Sword in The Stone *Twilight's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Twilight meets Pocahontas *Twilight meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Twilight's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective *Twilight meets The Aristocats *Twilight meets Robin Hood *Twilight and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Twilight joins The Rescuers *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Rescuers: Down Under *Twilight meets The Fox and The Hound *Twilight meets Oliver and Company *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Twilight's Adventures of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Twilight meets Thumbelina *Twilight in Cool World *Twilight and Kyle meets The Swan Princess *Twilight and The Return of Jafar *Twilight's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Twilight's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Twilight's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea *Twilight meets Hercules *Twilight and Kyle meets Mulan *Twilight meets Tarzan *Twilight's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Twilight's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Twilight meets Lilo and Stitch *Twilight goes to Treasure Planet *Twilight meets Brother Bear *Twilight's Adventures of Home on The Range *Twilight finds out Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Twilight's Adventures of Space Jam *Twilight meets Anastasia *Twilight's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Twilight's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Twilight's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: Belle's Magical World *Twilight meets The Prince and The Pauper *Twilight's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Twilight's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Twilight's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version) *Twilight's Adventures of Godzilla: Final Wars *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Twilight's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 (Season finale) Season 2: The New Universe *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of The Clones *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of The Sith *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back *Twilight's Adventures of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of The Jedi *Twilight learns How to Train Your Dragon *Twilight goes to Hotel Transylvania *Twilight's Adventures of Epic *Twilight meets Osmosis Jones *Twilight's Adventures of The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *Twilight's Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Despicable Me *Twilight goes to Rio *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Twilight's Adventures of Monsters University *Twilight's Adventures of Monsters Inc *Twilight meets The Princess and The Frog *Twilight gets Tangled *Twilight meets Wreck-It Ralph *Twilight and Kyle's Quest for Camelot *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Book of Life *Twilight in the Ice Age *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs *Twilight's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift *Twilight meets Shrek *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek 2 *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek the Third *Twilight's Adventures of Shrek: Forever After *Twilight's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Twilight's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Twilight goes to Madagascar *Twilight's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Twilight's Adventures of Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *Twilight meets The Prince of Egypt *Twilight go on The Road to El Dorado *Twilight meets Bartok the Magnificent *Twilight meets Rango *Twilight meets The Incredibles *Twilight's Adventures of Finding Dory *Twiligh and Kyle's Adventures of T.R.O.N. *Twilight and Kyle gets Brave *Twilight meets Puss in Boots *Twilight goes Over the Hedge *Twilight and The Muppets (2011) *Twilight's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie *Twilight meets Iron Man *Twilight meets The Incredible Hulk *Twilight's Adventures of Iron Man 2 *Twilight meets Thor *Twilight meets Captain America: The First Avenger *Twilight and Kyle joins The Avengers *Twilight Vs. The Mummy *Twilight's Adventures of The Mummy Returns *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Rise of The Guardians (Season finale) Season 3: * Twilight, Kyle and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Twilight and Kyle meets The Brave Little Toaster * Twilight, Kyle and The Brave Little Toaster to The Rescue * Twilight, Kyle and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars * Twilight, Kyle and Donovan's Adventures of Dinosaur * Twilight and Kyle meets George of The Jungle * Twilight, Kyle and Donovan meets The Iron Giant * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker * Twilight and Kyle meets The Dark Knight * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Man of Steel * Twilight and Kyle go to Jurassic Park * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 * Twilight and Kyle join Men in Black * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Men in Black II * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Men in Black III * Twilight and Kyle meets The Lorax * Twilight and Kyle get Frozen * Twilight and Kyle join the Ghostbusters * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Ghostbusters II * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Rio 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz Season 4: * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Avatar * Twilight and Kyle enters The Black Hole * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of TinTin (2011) * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Megamind: The Button of Doom * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Iron Man 3 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Thor: The Dark World * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Wrath of The Spider Queen * Twilight and Kyle joins Underfist * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix Season 5: * Twilight and Kyle meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Twilight and Kyle enters The Haunted Mansion * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Lego Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Twilight and Kyle joins Guardians of The Galaxy * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Big Hero 6 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar * Twilight, Kyle and Donovan get Frozen Fever * Twilight, Kyle and Donovan's Adventures of Home * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron * Twilight and Kyle meets Ant-Man * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Inside Out * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Goosebumps * Twilight, Kyle and Donovan's Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie * Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (Season finale) Season 6: *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Twilight and Kyle meets Casper *Twilight and Kyle meets Coraline *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of The Good Dinosaur *Twilight, Kyle and Donovan's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Zootopia *Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Twilight and Kyle meets Deadpool *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Twilight & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War'' Trivia *Guest stars will be featured in this adventure series. Category:Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures series Category:Twilight's Adventures Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17